


it's such a horrible feeling to wake up and feel like you're not home

by orangewagon



Series: it feels safer if it hurts [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF, cowchop
Genre: Depression?, Fluff, M/M, aleks just deserves to be cuddled sometimes okay, at the end, idk just sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangewagon/pseuds/orangewagon
Summary: Depression isn't a choice. It just happens.





	it's such a horrible feeling to wake up and feel like you're not home

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me as I haven't written a fanfic in over 2 years. :-) Please feel free to leave constructive criticism and your opinion on this piece! I'd appreciate it!

It's awful. This is the sixth day that Aleks has woken up like this. The more and more the days pass the more and more he feels like he's falling apart.

He gets out of bed forty minutes late. Showering was quick, breakfast didn't exist for him, only for Celia and Mishka. He trudged down his front few steps and climbed into the drivers seat of his car and sped off to work, this was the third day in a row he was going to be late. But luckily, he broke the law just enough to make it to the warehouse at a decent time. He got out of his car, grabbed his bag, and scanned his card to get into the door.

The warehouse is loud, always. Even when everyone is editing at their own computers, there's always music and the clicking of keyboards drowns out the sound of the shitty air conditioner.

Thankfully, there was no filming today for him, just editing and maybe organizing trash from treasure, or trash from less trashy objects, if Aleks felt like doing something that would distract him.

Work was always great. Being around semi-happy people was a mood booster and having someone always cracking stupid jokes that everyone laughed at was a huge pick me up. The coffee maker (usually) worked, and the microwave was gross and smelled like flarp, but it still heated stuff up (kind of).

But walking out of the warehouse was a little difficult on some days. Why would he want to go home when he was perfectly okay here?

Today, it was only Aleks and James left. But he was pretty sure James was asleep at his desk, because there hasn't been one noise from that wall of the warehouse since a half hour ago. So James was either asleep or getting ready to fuck with him. But, either was fine with Aleks.

James pushed his chair back and took his headphones off. He shut his computer down and popped his shoulder. His knee made an awful cracking sound while standing up but he played it off like it was something that happened often. He started to head towards Aleks' desk and then to his car. But only got about three steps in, and then turned around to grab his keys and his phone off his desk.

He stopped at Aleks' desk on the way out and grabbed the chair he was sitting in and pulled it back and spun it away from his computer. Aleks just sighed, his chair stopped spinning and while he was trying to find a way to get his head back in place, James had shut down his computer (and hopefully saved everything) and grabbed the younger's keys and bag, walked through Brett's office and walked out the door of the warehouse.

Aleks took a deep breath through his nose and got out of his computer chair, shut off the warehouse lights, and followed James' path to the parking lot.

James was in his own car, and had thrown Aleks' things in the backseat, which means that Aleks had to get in the car with him.

Aleks opened the passenger seat door and sat in the seat next to James and tried his hardest not to make any eye contact. James waited until the other put his seatbelt on to back out of the parking space, and pulled forward out of the gates of the warehouse, them closing behind him.

James didn't drive to Aleks' house, but Aleks didn't really expect him to. Although he hated leaving Mishka and Celia alone.

James pulled into his own driveway, took the keys out of his car and Aleks grabbed his things out of the backseat. They both got out of the car and James unlocked his front door and James threw his stuff onto the floor and kicked off his shoes so they went flying, literally. One of them hit the ceiling.

Aleks followed suit but wasn't exactly as enthusiastic about taking off his shoes as James was.

James fell backward onto his long couch and Aleks laid on top of him, chest to chest. Aleks moved his head so it was placed on James collarbone, and James moved one of his hands to hold Aleks' and the other moved to his back.

Aleks closed his eyes, breathed in, and sighed. It was a bad week, but it'll get better, hopefully. After all, James was there to help pick himself back off the ground and piece him back together again.


End file.
